The words they never expected
by charmedness
Summary: sam/andy fic. Andy finds out Sam is going back undercover and in her anger she makes a gang very unhappy, and puts her and Sams life in great danger
1. Chapter 1

The words they never expected  
Today wasn't starting out so good, it was one of the most chaotic days I've had since I've been back on the force. First Andy chased down a suspect, then a couple of stupid kids thought it would be funny if they would report people trying to rob a bank, then Andy and I had to go get'em and bring them back to the barn. Yup. I'd say today was pretty stupid overall. Not to mention Andy never really speaks to me any more after, well, you know, and now I'm about to break this on going silence. I had to tell her right? I just had to. I don't wanna leave but Boyko is forcing me to go undercover again. C'mon Sammy, how hard is it just to tell her.  
"Andy, i-i, Boyko is making me go undercover again" I said depressingly.

She snaps her head to my direction immediately, her eyes starting to get glossy, and her mouth dropped open not knowing what to say exactly.

"Why?" she says half-heartedly.

"Boyko needs to go make another bust on some gang".

"Aren't they going to recognize you?",

"Naw, I'm going to a different side of the city."

"W-w-when?" "I don't know, me and Boyko are going to talk about it tonight", I can see the look on her face, I shocked the hell outta her. She had no clue what to say next, she looked like she wanted to ball her eyes out!

"You'll make it through this, just like you always do" I spoke trying to comfort her. "How can you expect me to be ok with this? How are you ok with this? You just sit there like its nothing and you just drop this bomb shell on me thinking im going to be ok?" she shrieked at me.

Ahh, Andy overreacting like usual I thought to myself, but this time I had no idea what to say next thought, she was devasted.

"How long have you known?" I didn't want to answer so I didn't. She'd be too furious with me. I was so lost in my thoughts, didn't realize she was speaking to me until she started screaming at me!

"how long have you known?" her eyes were about to tear up any second now so I decided to tell her, "2 weeks", that's when the water works started.

"What? And you tell me today? What happened to partners, huh? Suppose to tell each other everything? What about as friends, huh?" tears started streaming down from her face; I took my hand and gently wiped her tears away. I felt this tingle going up my hand as I touched her warm face, before she shoved my hand away. She was right though why didn't I tell her? We are partners right? So why didn't I just tell her? I kept screaming in my head. I just wanted to take away all her pain and I didn't know why? Come on Swarek pull it together, pull it together! Since when did you feel this way about a rookie? Or was she more to me then just my rookie?

I must look like an idiot just crying my eyes out in front of him, but how he could just leave like this and doesn't even bother to tell me. He doesn't even know how angry I am at him yet, I still lo- I pushed down that thought and kept it there. I tried to stop the tears from pouring but they just kept spilling out, and then is warm hand cupped my face and wiped away my tears that sent tingles all over me, then I felt my cheeks getting rosy red as I shoved his hand away. I can only imagine what he might be thinking at this moment, how I'm such a baby, and I overreact too much, and thinking he could possibly think these things, I managed to stop my self from crying.

"Were you even going to tell me?" my voice cracked. We pulled over to the curb and he turned his body to face me so I did to, for a minute, I swear we were just staring into each others eyes, "yes".  
I really didn't see the point of pulling to the curb just to tell me yes, but he's boss so whatever.

"When were you going to tell me?" I whispered. He just kept his eyes on the road not even turning to look at me, which I'm kinda glad because I would definitely get lost in those eyes again.

"When I knew for sure that I was going" he said smugly. "So you were going to tell me the day you were leaving?", "look, can we just drop this now!" He seemed like he was getting mad, so I just dropped it, I found my self getting angry to but I guess I'll keep it boggled up. For what it seemed like forever staring out the window I never noticed anything going on in the car until Sam turned on the lights and we were zooming past people.

"Where are we going?"

"McNally, where have you been in la la land, were on our way to a guy waving his gun around on the street!"

"oh." whoa how could I miss that, was I in that much of a shock not to notice that we got a call I questioned myself. It just hit me this guy is armed and dangerous, I might have to shoot someone dead again, or maybe it will be me or Sam that gets shot. You could see the worry on my face and im pretty sure Sam noticed to.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" I told him and myself and yet the fear was all over my face. Until we pulled in to see the teen holding a kid hostage with a gun to her head. Sam and I jumped out of the car, guns drawn, and our game faces on.

"Sir, put the gun down!" Sam yelled.

"And why should I do that?" the young man yelled. That's when the anger flared up in me, all the feelings I suppressed they suddenly all came alive.

"Because if you shoot her, we'll shoot you!" I exclaimed. Sam glanced a look at me to see what the heck go into me, I didn't know either.

"Yeah and what if you miss!" it seemed like the guy was trying to piss me off, and believe me it was working. I just felt the anger flaring up inside, I felt as though I was going to explode, and before Sam could say anything, I yelled "no believe me, I have pretty damn good aim, besides IF I miss there plenty more officers around here to shoot you, and soon enough snipers!". This time Sam snaps his head to me, "McNally what the hell are you doing!" he whispers.

"Yeah, ok, then my army will come shoot all of yall" he said amusingly. it seemed like he was enjoying this, like this was all a joke, so I figured I might as well just play along even though its not the time, "yeah, really, because I don't see anyone around here to back you up!"

The guy seemed to chuckle darkly, "your pretty funny, acting all tough and macho, when really you're just a pussy cat!"

A cat! He's comparing me to a cat! Then I oddly found myself looking to see if I would be able to actually make the shot from here, him and the girl are turned sideways, so I could easily shoot him without hitting the girl. Why was I even thinking this! It's to risky! What if I shoot the girl!

"Nothing to add to that, nope I guess not, so its getting a little boring in here what do you say we add a little excitement!" he chuckles.

I hate to think what he meant, when he suddenly pushes the girl to the floor, turns his body to my direction along with the gun, "say goodbye kitty cat" he whispers, but I could still hear him, he's about to pull the trigger but I pulled mine sooner. 1, 2, 3, that's how many times I shot him.

Shot him dead. Shot him dead until he was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. I shot him. I shot him dead. 3 or 4 officers rushed over to the girl to see if she's ok, when someone rushed to my side, I looked over to see Sam. He eyes said everything, are you ok, are you sure etc.

"yeah I'm fine" I breathed as I stood there staring at the lifeless body. The life I took. Then I felt strong arms wrapped around me, someone else breathing in my ear, and the only person I could think of was Sam Swarek. I wrapped my arms around this person, I didn't know who it was, but I had a hunch. Sam Swarek. I was hoping it was Sam swarek. I pulled away to see who it was, and sure enough, my knight and shining armor, I looked in him big brown eyes, and I got lost, I felt as though no talking was needed are emotions just said it all. We just stood there, in each others arms for what it seemed like forever, until...


	2. Chapter 2

Until this big black SUV pulls in, blaring music to the point you could feel the ground practically shaking. Sam and I hesitantly let go of each other to see what was going on, when I noticed I wet blotch I Sam shoulder, I was crying and I didn't even know it, wow, I guess I was is so much of a daze I barely noticed. But I did seem to notice the 3 or 4 guys jumped of the SUV and rushed over to scene. Rushed over to see a teen, lying there, in a pool of blood, lifeless.

"What the hell happened?" one shouts.

"No, no, not Antonio, no!" another says shaking his head.

Oh god what have I don't! What have I done!

"Who did this?" the taller one yells. Suddenly everything went silent. "I demand to know who the hell did this?" I quickly glanced over at Sam, "do you think i should tell them?" I whispered. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he whispers back. I guess they must have heard us whispering because they turned to our direction, everything was still and silent, the only thing you could hear was their footsteps coming closer, closer and closer. Sam slightly shifts his weight until he's practically in front of me; I guess he's as worried as I am.

"It was you wasn't it?" the tall one said as they approached us. "I can see it, I can see the guilt all over your face!" for a second I thought they were going to back off, until the guy lunged at me, but Sam tackled him, as they were rolling around on the ground, he finally got into a position that he could arrest the guy in. "why? Why? What did he ever do to you? He was just a kid!" the shortest said. All I could do was just stand there I couldn't even speak; I wouldn't even trust my voice right now. "You put me in the cuffs, when she just killed someone, she just killed a kid, are you just gonna stand there? She's a murderer! She's a murderer!" the guy was yelling as Sam was taking him away. "Well that supposable innocent kid over there was about to kill and innocent girl over there!" I said. I couldn't believe what got into to me today, what's wrong with me? "You better watch your back, cuz you'll definitely be seeing us again!" one screams at me. "Yeah, alright whatever you say *******!" everything was still so silent, so I'm pretty sure everybody heard. I decided to walk back to the car before I say anything else that I might regret.

Sam was waiting for her in the car since she hadn't seen him since he arrested the guy, so she got in the car and slammed door. "Let's go" she mumbled. "Hey are you okay? Look Andy-" Andy cut him off "look Swarek, I'm not in the mood and I don't need your sympathy, ok, so just shut it and drive okay!" Sam didn't dare say a word after that, but he knew she was hurting but just let her be if she wanted to talk she would. As soon as we got back to the barn I didn't even care who was in the back of the car, I just ran to the locker room to get changed and get home. I didn't even stop to talk to anybody that tried to talk to me, I just ran straight to the locker room. Thank god I made it. I made it through the day miraculously. I don't know how but I did. For some weird reason I felt as though it was Sams presence that made me calm I should, no, I shoved that thought of talking to him back down, I'm pretty sure I lost that privilege a long time ago. I quickly changed and practically ran out of the locker room and ran right into Mr. Perfect. Oh great like I really want to deal with him right now.

"Hey" he says not even sounding worried about, doesn't ask if I'm ok.

"I'm fine thanks for asking!" I snapped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Pft, what's wrong! I just killed someone by the way, oh and I think you were there right? Yeah thanks for checking up on me or even bothering to ask if I'm okay!" as I brushed past him, I'm pretty sure everybody was staring at me and I was obviously the hot topic around here. So I just got out as I soon as I could. Finally free of everyone I started to slow down in the parking lot, but there he was. Sam. Of course he was waiting for me. I just didn't need this now, I just want to go home, and drown in my tears on my own. I tried not to make eye contact, hoping he wasn't going to talk to me, especially after I snapped at him, but oh well. I tried to keep walking on but he just ran in front of me.

"Look just hear me out, ok", I nodded so he went on, "I know you probably don't want to talk now, but when and if you want to talk you know I'm here for you, ok? Whenever you need to talk, even if its 3 in the morning." I was about to say something, when we hear a car screeching around the corner and racing in. I was off to the edge of the parking lot but Sam wasn't, the car went right for him, but he dodged it, when I heard a voice coming from the back round. "This is for Antonio!" followed by a bang, bang, bang


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Please comment and review

I was about to say something, when we hear a car screeching around the corner and racing in. I was off to the edge of the parking lot but Sam wasn't, the car went right for him, but he dodged it from what I could see. I heard a voice coming from the back round. "This is for Antonio!" followed by a bang, bang, bang!

Sams POV

I saw the car heading right for me. The rest of what happened was all a blur; I think I dodged the car. I guess that's why I'm still alive. Laying here with excruciating pain in my leg, I probably broke it. But suddenly the pain didn't matter once I heard the shots and the car skidding away. I managed to lift my head up a bit to see Andy lying on the ground.

I rolled onto my stomach and started pulling myself over to her, forgetting all of the pain. Before I knew it I had her in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

I lifted my head up to see almost the entire precinct running to our direction.

"Andy, Andy, please don't leave me, you can't leave me, please, please…" I whispered to her.

She was shot 3 times. Two bullets in her chest, 1 near her neck. I placed my hands on 2 of the wounds and pressed hard to stop some of the bleeding.

"Sam" she breathed placing her cold, shivering hand on my cheek.

She started to shake and was gasping for air.

I didn't know what to do, so I just held her staring into her big brown eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me, you hear me" I told her.

I heard the sirens; they were getting closer, and closer, until they finally reached us.

"What happened? Andy?" a frantic voice was calling.

I turned my head around to see Jerry holding Traci, and beside her were Peck, Diaz, Epstein, and Shaw. Running to them was Noelle. Traci sobbing in Jerry's arms, Diaz looked like he was about to collapse, the rest looking shocked and worried.

The paramedics pushed me out of the way so they could work on Andy. They did what they had to do to get her stabilized her for now. Put her on the stretcher and wheeled her away, right after them was Nash chasing them.

"Sam you okay?" jerry asked.

I couldn't reply. I felt like I didn't have a voice and if I were to use it I would end up saying things I might regret.

"Could we have some medics over here" Shaw yelled.

"Sam I know you can hear us, just snap out of it. I know you're worried about her. But sitting hear ignoring us is not going to help her or you." Jerry said.

"My leg" I mumbled.

The paramedics came over to check out my leg. There was this young girl who looked like she was in training. She was going to pull the shoe off without untying it.

"No, undo the laces first!"

She just nodded. She took out scissors from her bag and cut the laces, my sock, and my pant. She looked kind of worried, which made me worried for her to be working on me. Ii wish she could just hurry up so I could see Andy.

"You know what you're doing right?" I questioned.

She just nodded. She got this cast type thing and put leg in it, and then they wheeled me away.

Later on at the hospital… the doctor told me that my leg is broken in two parts.

"Mr. Swarek, you broke your fibula and patella, your going to go into surgery in about 30 minutes once we get you prepared."

Surgery, now. The doctors got to be kidding me, when Andy's hurt. I don't even know if she's alive.

"No, you can't do the surgery now. I need to go check on my partner, broken leg or not" I said trying to get up.

I asked them for crutches, first they said no but eventually said yes once I explained the situation. I hopped around with my crutches in the hallway trying to see if I could find Andy's room, instead I stumbled across the waiting room. I hopped in there to see almost everyone was standing there talking to a doctor. So I decided to hop over and see what going on, despite all the pain I have in my leg.

"Is this Andy's doctor?"

"Swarek? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery?" Boyko questioned.

"No! Just answer the question?"

"Yes I am. If you're wondering how she's doing, she's in very critical condition. Right now she's in surgery, were trying to get the first bullet out of her chest. And if you're also wondering the bullet punctured her right lung. And the other bullet we got them out fine compared to the one in her chest there nothing" the doctor said.

Instead of saying anything else I just walked away to one of the chairs next to Jerry and Oliver. I took my hands and ran them through my hair practically pulling out my hair. I slouched back into the chair thinking what I could've done differently.

"Look Sammy, she's a fighter she'll make it through this" Oliver said.

"Maybe. But she shouldn't be in there I should, I should have done something, anything."

"Sam," Jerry began putting his arm on my shoulder," there was nothing you could do; you were hit by a car."

I was going to reply to that but then some alarm started going off and the doctor started running down the hall. I followed him down the hallway. Stupid thing to do I know, But I had to know what was going on. Finally I found them. There she was lying there on the bed. Blood all over. The monitor just a straight line going across.

"We've lost her!" one of the nurses shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Please comment and review

I was going to reply to that but then some alarm started going off and the doctor started running down the hall. I followed him down the hallway. Stupid thing to do I know, But I had to know what was going on. Finally I found them. There she was lying there on the bed. Blood all over. The monitor with just a straight line going across.

"We've lost her!" one of the nurses shouted.

Sams POV

My knees suddenly went numb as I was falling to the ground. I swear my heart just got pulled right out of my chest and there was nothing I could do to help it. Never taking my eyes of Andy and the doctors, I saw everything. Nurses rushing in with the paddles, pressing them to her chest and the monitor showing no sign of a hear beat. Sitting on the ground with no strength left in me, not even to hold my head up, I pressed it up against the cool glass.

"Doc she's gone" the blonde said.

The doctor's head turns to my direction, sadness filled his eyes with a pinch of determination.

"Again!" he shouted.

The paddles touched her chest once more. To my surprise and joy I heard a beeping noise coming from the monitor. I finally let out that breath I was holding in and relaxed a little to know that I haven't lost her yet.

Not paying and attention to anything around except Andy and the heart beats going across the monitor. I jumped to the feeling of a hand on my shoulder to turn around to half the division standing there and Jerry standing right behind me. Watching me as if I was some lunatic.

"What?" I asked sounding a bit pissed off.

Then they all turned around and walked away except for Jerry, Oliver, and Nash.

"Sam, are you okay?" Traci asked sounding a bit shaky.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Are you sure? I mean your sitting on the ground" Oliver questioned me.

"Could you just help me up or are you just going to stand there and question me."

Jerry and Oliver pulled me up and sat me in one of those stupid uncomfortable chairs again. When the doctor walked out of the room Jerry, Oliver, and Traci made there way over to him. Concern was written all over there faces. When the doctor walked away, Traci fell right into Jerry's arms sobbing. Thinking of how bad this could be Oliver started making his way over to me.

"Okay Sammy, I'm not going to lie to you. McNally is in critical condition and well, she's in a coma. The doctors don't know when and if she'll wake up. Look she might or might not make it through this, I know I sound harsh but I just don't want to get your hopes up last time. But one thing I will say is she's a fighter" he said as though he rehearsed it 3 or 4 times in his head.

I know he was right. Everything he said was true harsh or not. But she is fighter.

And I'm not going to give up hope any time soon.

Looking down at my blood covered hands and blood stained shirt I might as well go and change.

Andy's POV

Oh man, what the hell have I gotten my self into this time? Ugh, what's with all this pain? And why is it so dark? Where am I? I remember standing in the parking lot with Sam and then gun shots rang out. This must be a dream. I couldn't have go shot, could I? I heard a familiar voice. A voice I'm not sure I even want to hear right now. Gail.

"Ugh! Andy, why did you have to be so stupid today and get yourself shot?"

Like I had a choice or even seen it coming, I thought to myself.

"You know I don't know who I'll piss off if you die on me" she giggled, "I know I seem like a bitch a lot but if you wake up I promise I'll find a new person to piss off."

To me it actually seems like she cares. Cold fish Gail has a heart under all that exterior. I wish I could just open my eyes or something and talk to her. Wow, for the first time ever I actually want to have a conversation with Gail. Unexpectedly she takes my hand.

"Andy, I'm really sorry. It'll never be the same if you don't wake up" it kinda sounds like she's crying, "just wake up. Please wake up. Wake up or else" She giggles a little.

Moments later I hear footsteps walking away guessing it was Gail.

I have to come up with some plan on how to wake up. I just can't lay here forever. For what it seemed like months I heard footsteps again.

"Hey McNally" Dov says, "Do you ever rock n roll. I mean getting shot and being in a coma is kind of cool, especially if you wake up after. Which you will."

He thinks this is cool. Lying here, motionless, not being able to speak, yeah because that's certainly fun.

"You should probably try to wake up as soon as possible because Traci is sure to go berserk if you don't" he laughs slightly, "and what about Sam. He's going crazy out there without is hot secretary with a gun."

Sam! Oh, how much I wish he was here. And Traci, I can't wait to tell her about Gail. Oh man, can't I just wake up, like right about now would be good. A phone distracted me from my thoughts when it started to ring.

"Yeah…ok…fine…I'll be there soon" Dov said, "sorry Andy but I have to leave. I'll be back soon and you better be awake."

Great, now I'm left to my lonesome. I better wake up; I haven't got to tell anyone my goodbyes yet. Like Gail, I'd like to tell her that she's a good cop and person, and I forgive her for being a bitch, and so much more. Chris, I'd like to tell him he's the brother I never had but wanted, and he should learn to let lose some more. Tell Dov I think he's hilarious. Tell Traci that she's my best friend, what an awesome cop and amazing mother she is, and how she's so great with Jerry. Sam. Sweet Sam. I'd tell him that, I, I love him. I love him. Not Luke, him, I'm in love with him.

Finally, I finally hear footsteps coming again. I heard them sit down in one of those uncomfortable chairs and put something on the table beside me.

"Hi Andy," Chris started, "I brought you flowers, roses actually, I'm not sure what's your favorite but I thought they would be a safe bet. I don't know if you know what's going on or not so I'm going to tell you. You were shot 3 times, two in the chest and 1 near your neck."

Helpful Chris I thought. I guess I was hurt pretty bad.

"You're in a coma. The doctors said you could probably hear me, so hear me when I say please come back. Every one misses you. I miss you. Even though Gail won't admit it, she misses you to."

He placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'm probably sure you won't care but I'm telling you anyway, me and Gail are back together. I have to say I think I'm in love with her," he must have gone on forever about her," anyway I'll stop boring you now. I guess I'm going to go back to work, but I'll be waiting for you."

He got up and kissed the top of my head and walked out.

I wonder can you sleep when you're in a coma. If you can I must have. The time flew by until I heard a woman sobbing at my side. I guessed it was Traci, and I was right.

"A-A-Andy, why? Why did it have to be you?" she sobbed, "You can't leave me. You can't" she placed her hand on my cheek and then started going threw my hair with her hand. "I don't what I'll do if I lose you. You're my best friend Andy and I love you. We haven't even been on this job 6 months and you're already in a coma. If you leave who am I going to talk about Jerry with, or cold fish Gail, and Leo. You know Leo really likes you. I know you say that all kids hate you, not Leo" she laughs a bit. "If you leave who's going to try and keep your father sober. Please wake up soon..." she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

A familiar voice I wanted to hear so badly. Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I, uh, talk to her?" Sam asked a little eager.

"Yeah, uh, sure" she said getting up and kissed my cheek, "I'll be back."

I can hear her footsteps walk out and Sams getting closer.

"Andy…" Sam began.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue**

**I think of all the chapters I made and gonna make this is my favorite**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Andy," Sam began, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. It should be me lying in this hospital bed. I should have been the ones with the bullets not you" he places his hands on mine, "the doctors told me that speaking to a person in a coma helps them wake up. So after what I'm gonna tell you, you better wake."

"The first time I saw you when you came busting threw the door, I could tell you were a rookie. My first thought of you was you were like an angel, so beautiful. But I couldn't just sit there and stare at you I had to make a run for it so my cover wouldn't get blown. But when you found me I was so surprised and kind of proud to see you found me. I thought I was going get away but you caught me. Then when you took me down and you had your hands on me, it sent tingles all threw my body."

Oh my god! I couldn't believe I was hearing that coming from Sam's mouth. It was like a dream come true.

"Then when you came into the locker room and I was pissed off and you asked me about the kid, I was going to tell you nothing but I couldn't stand not helping you out. Later on at the Penny and you asked if you could by me a drink. That was the exact moment I fell for you. The moment I knew I liked you. You made me feel like I was back in high school having a crush on the prettiest girl in school" he laughed.

"The next day when I saw you coming through the doors with a suspect I was really proud of you. Then when I heard I was going to be your training officer, I must have been one of the happiest guys on the universe. When I told you that you weren't my type I was lying. Trying to hide my feelings like usual."

He doesn't know how much I just want to kiss him right now. If only I wasn't in this stupid coma. I wish he knew how I really truly felt.

"The look on you face when I beat up that guy, it was hilarious" he laughs, "then when I went to Anton Hills alone and you came and saved my ass. You don't even know how glad I was to see you. At the end of the day when you followed me out in the parking lot and told me you weren't scared because I was there, I wanted to kiss you so bad. And when you started leaning in closer and closer, my heart started to beat faster and faster. But when you pulled away I was really disappointed but I couldn't let it show."

"Then fight night morning I saw you talking to Callaghan I just had to interrupt, I couldn't have you getting involved with him. But when night came and I saw you enter the bar I was hoping you were going to sit next to me, but instead you walked straight over to him. I hate to admit it but I was jealous."

Sam jealous. Wow, that's a shocker.

"When you were undercover as a prostitute, I was really worried about you and actually glad that Boyko wanted you back at the barn. But when you went to go check out a tip and were at gunpoint, you scared the crap out of me."

"That morning when were about to load your gun and then Luke interrupted and was pissy that you left him in bed after you two slept together, I was so disgusted and pissed off you slept with the asshole!"

"When you were in that house alone and the son was still there my heart started to race. And when I heard about your mom leaving you 14 years ago, I could hear all the pain in your voice, and I just wanted to make it all go away. I've never felt this way Andy. Never. "

Felt what? Felt how? What the hell does that mean? That was the only thing I could think about now. How does he feel about me? I needed to know. I need to know now. God I wish that I could just get out of this flipping coma already!

"Remember that day I had a really bad hang over and then Callaghan wanted to take you with him. If I didn't have a hang over I would have told him to shove it. And then you called me telling me you lost Benny. "Sam laughs.

"So I come and pick you up and then you wanted to borrow my truck. My baby. By the way I never lent anyone my truck. And then when you were at his house and I heard that shots rang out there I swear my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. Then Benny died, and I could see the Luke wasn't there for you. You know in my opinion he doesn't really deserve you. You deserve someone better. Someone who's there for you actually cares for you."

He was right. I do deserve someone better then him. Someone like Sam Swarek. And I could have him if I would just wake up!

"Then on the day of the blackout, and you were in that building and I heard the shots, I couldn't get out of the barn fast enough to get to you. And then when I got there and I heard more gun shots and you screamed, I honestly think that my heart stopped beating. Then I realized that you shot him. You killed him. And you were in so much pain. Then unexpectedly you showed up at my door step. I asked you if you needed to talk and I was really surprised when you said no and then you pushed me against the wall and kissed me. That was when I realized I had true feelings for you. There was so much passion between us, then the lights came back on and I knew I had to get up and turn them off."

"Then I came back into the room and you were putting your shirt back on. Someone tore my heart right out of the chest. I wished so much more happened that night. It was the best night of my life so far yet the saddest."

True feelings? Like what kind? Love? Or just like? I really hope that its love. I hope he feels the same way I do.

"A week later when it was your first day back, I brought you coffee. I was so excited to see you. Even Noelle could tell. Then when your stupid boyfriend cam to me and told me that you guys are going to his fishing cabin and it was your idea. I just wanted to be the crap out of him right then and there so he couldn't even move anymore. Later on in the retraining exercises and peck had put us together I knew he didn't have the chance. I knew I was gonna beat the crap out of him and I did. It was so much fun, but to see the look on your face basically ruined the moment."

"Then at the Penny I was going to tell you it wasn't what it was, but then you told it was so I just gave up. Andy, that night was so special to me. It meant a lot to me, I just wish I could know how you feel."

Well if I could get out of this coma I could tell him. But I don't think I am. It was getting harder and harder to stay 'awake', I felt as though I was falling, and I was going to hit the ground soon. Die basically.

Sams POV

She looks so peaceful. She looks as though she sleeping but she's not.

"Andy," I paused, "I love you. Im in love with you, I finally said it! I love you Andy McNally. You better wake up soon. Because I didn't just pour my heart out for nothing."

I stopped talking as soon as I heard someone coughing behind me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

**Hope you really enjoy this chapter! **

**I stopped talking to hear someone coughing behind me…**

**Sam's POV**

**To my surprise I saw someone I didn't expect. **

"**Uh, Traci, uh, hi" I felt my cheeks getting rosier by the second.**

"**I told you I was going to come back." She said it with a big smirk on her face.**

"**So, uh, how long you been standing there?"**

**I was really hoping that she would say that she just got there and she was smirking about something she'd seen in the hallway or something. But I knew otherwise. Before she said anything she quickly glanced at where my hands were placed. On Andy's hands, I quickly removed them and starting wiping my sweaty hands on my pants and got up.**

"**Oh, you know long enough to hear you finally admit that you're in love with Andy" she started to flash a big grin across her face.**

**Finally? Why would she say finally? Was it that obvious?**

"**Finally?"**

"**Yeah. It was kinda obvious with all the looks you flashed her, the fights with Luke, and the make-out session you guys had. We're not blind you know." She started t giggle.**

"**We're?" I questioned.**

"**Well basically the whole precinct. Every body noticed. They just decided not to say anything because they respect you and didn't really want to piss you off."**

"**But uh_"**

"**Don't worry this will be our little secret" she winked at me.**

**Since there were two seats she came and sat in one of them. I decided to stay standing it would be to awkward sitting next her now, hell even half the precinct.**

"**Sam, you can sit down. I promise I won't bite" she joked.**

**So I sat down. How could I ever look at Traci the same again? She heard the things that I said to Andy. Things I wouldn't have even told Jerry or Oliver. And she says half the precinct knows, I must have been the hot top for a while then. I guess that does explain the unnecessary glances Andy and I have been getting when were together.**

"**You know I can't say for sure but I think she was going to break up with Luke soon."**

"**And you're telling me this why?"**

"**Why" she laughs, "So you can fight for her. I know her and Luke haven't been happy lately." "Or ever really" she whispered.**

"**Ok. So what if I fight for her. Then that will risk her job, and I know she wants this job more then anything."**

"**I know it's the whole TO and rookie thing but 5 more months from now were not rookies anymore."**

**All I could do was nod. There was nothing else really to say. **

"**She doesn't love me."**

"**You don't know that."**

"**Neither do you. She picked Callaghan from the start doesn't that tell you anything."**

"**Well I'm not sure if I should be telling you any of this but I guess I will. Andy always went for the bad boys, the guys she thought were good guys. To her you looked like one of those bad boys that would hurt her again. Luke is the safe guy, good guy. She went for Luke because she doesn't have true feelings; she went for him so in the end she wouldn't be able to get hurt."**

"**And did she tell you any of this?"**

"**No. She didn't have to."**

"**Well it might not matter now. She's in a god damn coma and there nothing you could do about that! She's in the damn hospital bed because of me! She's dying because of me! And I just poured out my heart for what? For nothing."**

"**Look Andy's a fighter, don't you dare give up on her now. Two this isn't you fault. What happened isn't your fault, its nobodies. Believe me when I say this she doesn't love Luke Callaghan, She loves you Sam Swarek."**

**Traci and I were startled to hear something drop to the floor in the back round.**

**Hope you guys really liked this one!**

**Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy!**

Traci and I were startled to hear something dropping behind us.

Turning to see Luke Callaghan, who just dropped a bouquet of roses. Hunched over holding his stomach and bursting out in laughter, not really caring what he just dropped.

He managed to get out the words, "you two got to be joking me."

Hunched over, vulnerable, I could just walk over there and kick him right there and then. Glancing back to the bed, looking at her, it's like I could hear her voice 'Sam don't do it, be the better man'.

Eventually he decided to get up, he might have thought it was funny except for the fact his girlfriend is laying there in a coma.

"Luke, it's not what it seems like" Traci said fidgeting with her hands.

"Really? So how is it then?" he hissed.

"Well, it's like this," I began sitting as comfortably as I could, "I was telling your girlfriend over here how much I love her. How she doesn't deserve you. Then Traci came and told me that she doesn't love you, she loves me. I'm pretty sure you heard that though." Giving him the best mocking smile I could.

"Then you walked through that door with your cheap ass flowers and now were here. I think that pretty much sums it up, don't you think?" turning my head to Traci.

"Is that so? You know you tried so hard Sammy. You almost got the girl, but this time you didn't. You would think that if she loved you that she would be with you. But is she? No. She's with me. So if you don't mind I would like some time with my girlfriend, alone."

"Is that all she is to you? Just a girl? Just another one of those pretty faces to plaster up on your wall. She's not just a girl. She's Andy McNally, a good human being, a damn good cop, and the girl of my dreams. Now, if you want to be alone your gonna have to kick me out because I'm not going anywhere."

Sitting there I was waiting for him to give me one of those speeches she means so much to mean, I truly care about her my ass.

"Ok guys shut it!" Traci shot up out of her seat. "Here we are in a hospital; someone we care about deeply is laying there in a coma," pointing to Andy, "fighting over who loves her the most, what do you think she would say right now. Right now I don't give a damn who cares about her the most, my best friend is practically dying. So if you're not going to act like grown ups and like were in high school, then get the hell out of here!"

None of saying anything, just sitting there in the dead silence. God how much I miss her yakking my ear off. Just imagining what it would be like with out her. The car would be lifeless, dead, boring. Everything would remind me of her. The rest of my life I would be regretting never telling her how I truly felt.

The rest of my life I would blame myself for her death. I should have saved her, I should have protected her.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Constant beeps bring me back to reality, grabbing my crutches and hopping up to look over at her.

Doctors come rushing in, pushing us out of there way. Nurses shouting what's happening. Everybody rushing around the room, Traci crying her eyes out, Luke motionless, everything was happening so fast.

Before I knew it the paddles were being rushed in.

"Again, Again, Again" the doctor was shouting.

The monitor once again showing no sign of a heart beat. Just a straight line, nothing different happening to that line.

"She's gone" the nurse called.

I felt a tear escape from my eye.

"Call it" another called.

The words I never wanted to hear. NEVER. Gasping for air, wiping another tear that escaped from my eye. My heart sunk right into my chest. Seeing nothing but a lifeless body of the girl I loved. Made me want to kill my self right there and then.

One of the nurses looking up at the clock and calling, "9:37."


End file.
